Final Fantasy VII Holidays!!! [Now with a poem]
by Casey Crystal
Summary: What holiday is on your birthday??? Click to find out! [note: I've added a poem called "My Dearest Friend' so that this cannot be labelled as a 'non-fic' and end up deleted] Please R+R


FF7 BIRTHDAYS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little (stupid) idea that I thought up while waiting for Christmas. My evil bro Pyro Shirimasen helped a bit if anyone cares.....nope. No one cares. *grin*  
  
So what I did was make a mini holiday for each day of the year, THEY'RE NOT REAL, no matter how hard I wish they were. I'm sorry this is not a fic, just something fun. Please don't ask me to change a date if you don't like what your birthday or some other day is. Thanks very much and please review!!!  
  
I was planning on posting this on new years, but I got impatient (surprize, surprize!) so I hope you all enjoy it!!!!  
  
  
[extra note: I've added a poem called "My Dearest Friend' Just so that this can't be considered a 'non-fic.' I wrote this on January 29th about a dear friend whom I've lost on May 19th. Thank you very much and have a nice day]  
  
  
MY DEAREST FRIEND  
  
//Bright, sweet, loving and cheerful  
She lightened each and every day  
Now I'm left angry, mournful  
And how I wish she did stay//  
--^-@  
//When I was completely at ends  
With her faith and heart she would becon  
It had taken minutes to become friends  
And I lost her in one second//  
--^-@  
//So many things I should've said or done  
If I had only found the way  
Like tell you that you were the one  
Who brightened every second, minute, day//  
--^-@  
//I cried when I heard, fell to the floor  
But I do know that this is the end  
So until we meet again, once more  
Rest in peace, my dearest friend//  
--^-@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-*-~-~-~-~-*-~-~-~-~-*-~-~-~-~-*-~-~-~-~-*-~-~-~-~-*-~-~-~-~-*-~-~-~-~  
JANUARY  
  
01. Buy Final Fantasy VII Day  
02. Midgar Festival  
03. Scarlet Day  
04. Sneak Into The Ventilation Shaft Day  
05. Watch Weapon Blow Up Rufus Day  
06. And Then Cry Day  
07. Go Into Space Day  
08. Lucrecia Day  
09. Become Sephiroth's Puppet Day  
10. RedXIII Day  
11. Black Chocobo Day  
12. Materia Day  
13. Sector 1 Day  
14. Knights Of The Round Celebration  
15. Gold Saucer Festival  
16. Set Off A Bomb Day  
17. Have A Flashback Day  
18. Quit SOLDIER Day  
19. Roast Chocobo Day  
20. Play Games At Gold Saucer Day  
21. Lose Control And Beat On Poor Aeris Day  
22. Destroy Sephiroth Day  
23. Suddenly Remember Your Past Day  
24. Marlene Day  
25. Recover Your Stolen Materia Day  
26. Cloud Day  
27. Lose Someone Dear To You Day  
28. Limit Breat Day  
29. Earth Harp Festival  
30. Tiny Bronco Day  
31. Grow Up In The Slums Day  
  
FEBRUARY  
  
01. Shiva Celebration  
02. Forget Your Deep Dark Past Day  
03. Ninja Day  
04. Have A Flashback Day  
05. Sell Flowers Day  
06. Elana Day  
07. Shoot Rockets At Meteor Day  
08. Jessie Day  
09. Become A Tour Guide Day  
10. Write An FF7 Fanfiction Day  
11. Join SOLDIER To Impress A Girl Day  
12. North Corel Festival  
13. Honour Jenova Day  
14. Steal Materia From Your Friends Day  
15. Give A Flower To Marlene Day  
16. Green Materia Day  
17. Write A Fanfiction Day  
18. Shiva Celebration  
19. Aeris Day  
20. Betray Your Friends Day  
21. Shrink A Temple Day  
22. Yellow Chocobo Day  
23. Fried Chocobo Day  
24. Mourn For Aeris Day  
25. Rescure Hojo's Specimens Day  
26. Icicle Inn Festival  
27. Lifestream Festival  
28. Turtle's Paradise Day  
29. Date A Member Of SOLDIER  
  
MARCH  
  
01. National Chocobo Racing Festival  
02. Try To Talk Cid Into Quitting His Smoking Day  
03. Try Not To Get Killed By Cid Day  
04. Gongaga Festival  
05. Get A Materia That "Does Nothing" Day  
06. FF7 Is The Best Game In The World Day  
07. Sector 2 Day  
08. Meteor Day  
09. Hug Your Chocobo Day  
10. Fall In Love Day  
11. Fall Off A Bridge Day  
12. Cast Magic Day  
13. Yuffie Day  
14. Sister Ray Celebration  
15. Hire A Whacked Out Scientist Day  
16. Beat The Crap Out Of Monsters Day  
17. Worship The Weapons Day  
18. Raise Chocobos Day  
19. Get Killed By Sephiroth Day  
20. Have A Flashback Day  
21. Make A Promise Day  
22. Forget Your Promise Day  
23. Hojo Day  
24. Coronation March  
25. Get FF7 Codes Day  
26. Chocobo Legs Eating Contest  
27. Blow Up The ShinRa Building Day  
28. Biggs Day  
29. Red Materia Day  
30. Mako Festival  
31. Search The Papers For Articles Of Cloud Celebration  
  
APRIL  
  
01. Submarine Day  
02. Set Towns On Fire Day  
03. Ifrit Day  
04. Give Tifa A Flower Day  
05. Purple Materia Day  
06. "Game Over." Celebration  
07. Shoot At The North Crater Day  
08. Kalm Festival  
09. Jenova's Escape Celebration  
10. Gain Another Level Day  
11. Flashback Day  
12. Go Insane Day  
13. Nibelheim Burning Day  
14. Capture A Chocobo Day  
15. Get Vincent Day  
16. Kjata Celebration  
17. Move Sister Ray To Another Location  
18. Vincent Day  
19. Learn How To Use Materia Day  
20. Buy A House In Costa Del Sol Day  
21. Join AVALANCHE Day  
22. Dropping Plates Day  
23. Blue Chocobo Day  
24. Heidigger Day  
25. Get Turned Into A Frog Day  
26. Materia Festival  
27. Ramuh Celebration  
28. Grilled Chocobo  
29. Cast Barrier Day  
30. Vow To Take Over The World Day  
  
MAY  
  
01. Grow Up In The Slums Day  
02. Temple Of The Ancients Celebration  
03. Shoot Down The Tini Bronco Day  
04. Sector 3 Day  
05. Mog Day  
06. Infana Day  
07. Get Airsick And Hurl Day  
08. Join The TURKS Day  
09. Odin Celebration  
10. Barret Day  
11. Fillet Chocobo Day  
12. Blue Materia Day  
13. Buy A Tent Day  
14. Build A Second Cait Sith Day  
15. Kill Sephiroth Day  
16. Join A Rebel Group Day  
17. Become Adopted Day  
18. Cosmo Canyon Festival  
19. Watch Aeris Die Day  
20. Resurect Aeris Day  
21. Chocobo Racing  
22. Hug A Mog Day  
23. Gain Your Sanity Back Day  
24. Get Mako Poisoning Day  
25. International Jenova Day  
26. Mourn For Your Mother Day  
27. Materia Festival  
28. Wall Market Sale Day  
29. Run Over Palmer With A Truck Day  
30. Get Yuffie Day  
31. Replace Reno For A While Day  
  
JUNE  
  
01. Tifa Day  
02. Lose Your Mother, Father, Family, Friends, ETC To Shinra Day  
03. Swear Revenge Day  
04. Get Revenge Day  
05. Chocobo Hunting  
06. Confuse Your Enemies Day  
07. Have A Squating Contest  
08. Sector 4 Day  
09. Build A Robot Day  
10. Cetra Day  
11. Elmyra Day  
12. Costa Del Sol  
13. Gambling Festival  
14. Spike Your Hair Day  
15. Mutate Yourself Day  
16. Surpass Your Father Day  
17. AVALANCHE Day  
18. Flick Your Hair Day  
19. Don Corneo Avoiding Day  
20. Become A Follower Of Jenova Day  
21. Stop A Train Day  
22. Green Chocobo Day  
23. Cid Day  
24. Leviathan Celebration  
25. Reunite With A Childhood Friend Day  
26. Yellow Materia Day  
27. Have A Flashback Day  
28. One Winged Angel Day  
29. Shera Day  
30. Glowing Eyes Day  
  
JULY  
  
01. Hug Your Chocobo Again Day  
02. Create A Clone Day  
03. Give The Black Materia Up Day  
04. Mideel Festival  
05. Attempt To Merge With The Planet Day  
06. Fight Your Father Day  
07. Zangan Day  
08. Take Refuge From Meteor In The Slums  
09. Get Caught Blowing Up A Reactor Day  
10. Rude Day  
11. Shoot At Weapon Day  
12. Get Killed By Weapon Day  
13. Aeris/Cloud/Tifa Love Triangle Day  
14. Materia Festival  
15. National Spiky Hair Day  
16. Chocobo Steak Day  
17. Hades Celebration  
18. Kill Prof. Gast Day  
19. Honour The Lifestream Day  
20. Fall In Love With Two People Day  
21. Feed Greens To A Chocobo Day  
22. Zack Day  
23. Guy In The Bathroom Day  
24. Internation Cetra Worship Day  
25. Capture The Last Known Cetra Day  
26. Chocobo Ranch Racing Festival  
27. Sector 5 Day  
28. Black Materia Day  
29. Participate In A Play Day  
30. Fight Your Best Friend Day  
31. Write An FF7 FanFiction Day  
  
AUGUST  
  
01. Find The Promised Land Day  
02. Save Your Game! Day  
03. Spy On AVALANCHE Day  
04. Bone Village Festival  
05. Lunar Harp Celebration  
06. Wear The Exact Same Outfit Forever Day  
07. Prof. Gast Day  
08. Half Price At Any Inn In Any Town Day  
09. Live In A Coffin Day  
10. Write An FF7 Fanfiction Day  
11. Get A Huge Sword Day  
12. Rufus Day  
13. Advance To Disk 2 Day  
14. Hell House Day  
15. SOLDIER DAY  
16. Typhoon Celebration  
17. Sneak Into Shinra HQ Day  
18. Go Into Outer Space Day  
19. Reno Day  
20. Gold Chocobo Day  
21. Fry Your Enemy Day  
22. Typhoon Celebration  
23. Mako Infusion Day  
24. Vow To Kill Sephiroth Day  
25. Get Shot In The Arm Day  
26. Chocolate Covered Chocobo Day  
27. SQUARSOFT Celebration Day  
28. Sector 6 Day  
29. Materia Festival  
30. Recover Lost Memories Day  
31. Follow Sephiroth Around The World Day  
  
SEPTEMBER  
  
01. Cursing Day  
02. Jenova Project Day  
03. Wutai Celebration Day  
04. Use A Motorcycle Day  
05. Buy The Official Strategy Guide  
06. Preform Millions Of Unneccesary Experiments Day  
07. Improve Your Armour Day  
08. Try To Sneak Out Of The House On Aeris Day  
09. Idolize Sephiroth Day  
10. Palmer Day  
11. Open The Safe In Nibleheim  
12. Get A Gun Grafted Onto Your Hand Day  
13. Have A Victory Pose After Every Battle Day  
14. Tattoo Your Cat Day  
15. Neo Bahamut Celebration  
16. Cosmo Canyon Elders Day  
17. SHINRA Day  
18. Do CPR And Save A Little Girl Day  
19. Gill Day  
20. President Shinra Day  
21. Be Sentenced To Death Day  
22. Go For A Swim In The Lifestream Day  
23. Wark Wark Day  
24. Go To The HoneyBee Inn Day  
25. Get A Wig Day  
26. International Tifa's Seventh Heaven Celebration  
27. Cosmo Candle Celebration  
28. Gambling Day  
29. "You're The slum Drunk." Day  
30. Titan Celebration  
  
  
OCTOBER  
  
01. Get Chased By ShinRa SOLDIERs  
02. Sleeping Forest Festival  
03. Reeve Day  
04. Honey Bee Inn Double Sale Day  
05. Capture A Submarine Day  
06. Save The World Day  
07. Get All The Keycards Day  
08. Chocobo A La Mode Day  
09. Go On A Date Day  
10. Pray To Holy Day  
11. Inject Yourself With Jenova Cells Day  
12. Conduct Experiments Day  
13. Finally Admit Your Feelings Day  
14. Fort Condor Victory Celebration  
15. Wark Song Day  
16. Bar Hostess Day  
17. Go To Another Continent  
18. Holy Materia Day  
19. Materia Festival  
20. Put On MakeUp Day  
21. Go On A Date With Tifa Day  
22. Visit Your Hometown Day  
23. Tseng Day  
24. Stow Away On A Boat Day  
25. Take A Trip On The Highwind Day  
26. Wedge Day  
27. Get A Gun Grafted Onto Your Arm Day  
28. Have A Secret HQ In A Bar Day  
29. Steal Materia Day  
30. Escape The Gas Chamber Day  
31. Wear MakeUp Day  
  
NOVEMBER  
  
01. Buy A Better Weapon Day  
02. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Annual Sale  
03. Make Fake ID's Day  
04. Use Fake ID's Day  
05. Get Caught With Fake ID's Day  
06. Turks Honour Day  
07. Nibelheim Rememberance  
08. Blow Up Reactors For Money Day  
09. Pretend To Be A Member Of SOLDIER Day  
10. Pray To The Lifestream Day  
11. Materia Level Up Day  
12. Dio Day  
13. Catch A Chocobo Day  
14. Advance To Disk 3 Day  
15. Chocobo Flavoured Ice Cream Day  
16. Flower Girl Day  
17. Dyne Day  
18. Go Snowboarding Day  
19. Get Lost In The Desert Day  
20. Sneak Into Shinra HQ.  
21. Sephiroth Day  
22. Equip Materia Onto Your Weapon Day  
23. Coal Energy Day  
24. Become Free From Jail Day  
25. "Gimme Something Hard." Day  
26. Honour Your City's Reactor Day  
27. Blow Up Your City's Reactor Day  
28. "OH MY GAWD" Day  
29. Join The Turks Day  
30. Go On A Date With Barret Day  
  
DECEMBER  
  
01. Try To Cheer Cloud Up Day  
02. Chocobo Sage Day  
03. Flower Growing Celebration  
04. Bugenhagen Day  
05. International Mako Eyes Festival  
06. Lose Your Husband In The War Day  
07. Junon Festival  
08. Hug Your Chocobo Day  
09. Mercenary Day  
10. Go Snowboarding Day  
11. Use The Keycards Day  
12. Gived Wrapped Chocobo Day  
13. Dicover Your Mother's An Alien Day  
14. Get Sent To Prision Day  
15. Have A Daughter Day  
16. Make Tea For Cid Day  
17. International Final Fantasy VII Celebration  
18. Cait Sith Day  
19. Buggy Blow Up Day  
20. Sector 7 Day  
21. Dress Up Like A Girl Day  
22. Materia Festival  
23. Honour ShinRa Day  
24. Get Killed In Battle Day  
25. Buster Sword Day  
26. Make Tea Day  
27. Rocketown Festival  
28. Ride A Dolphin Day  
29. Take A Train Ride Day  
30. Showdown With Sephiroth Celebration  
31. Beat The Game Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading all the way to down here! I kinda figured that you'd all check out what your birthday is and leave, every last one of you! But while you're down here, wanna sign a review? Why not say what holiday your birthday is???  
  
  
  
Just remember that I don't take kindly to flames. I'll either break down and cry or flame you back! *sits back in her chair waiting for the reviews with Rufus' shotgun sitting in her lap*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Casey***   



End file.
